


Vintage Romance for Modern Lovers

by Pickitup



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickitup/pseuds/Pickitup
Summary: Yuri will never be able to seduce Victor. Sexy Victor, with his broad shoulders and long fingers, cheekbones you could cut yourself on, graceful and tall. Victor who probably acts like a cross between Christian Grey and the Marquis de Sade in the bedroom, laughing down at Yuri after he tells him he doesn’t want to be spanked. Victor discovering Yuri doesn’t even know what a chemise is, let alone how to unlace one. Victor realizing that Yuri is a boring lover, that whatever led him to offer to be Yuri’s coach, to try and lure Yuri into his room, was a momentary madness, nothing more.Or: Yuri wants to seduce Victor but has no idea how so turns to the internet for guidance. Shenanigans ensue.





	Vintage Romance for Modern Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrai/gifts).



> For afrai, for making me watch the show, and for making me laugh.

The longer Yuri doesn't have sex with Victor, the more anxious he becomes about finally doing it.

'It's like riding a bike,' he mutters, miserably watching Victor skate laps on the ice, every step sensuous, a man wholly at peace with his body, inhabiting every inch of his skin.

'Don't _you_ want to inhabit every inch of his skin?' Phichit asks, waggling eyebrows, as they Skype that night.

'Phichit!' Yuri's tone is scandalised.

Phichit just laughs and laughs, overcome by his own hilarity.

'You are a bad friend,' Yuri says. 'The worst. A bag of trash. The Lord Mayor of Trashtown.'

'Oh come on, Yuri,' Phichit says, ‘you're making this into something much bigger than it needs to be.' The word 'bigger' sets him off again. It is like being friends with a child. Yuri needs better friends. More worldly friends. Friends who can advise him on how to seduce an actual sex God. Not stupid Phichit with his hamsters and innuendos worse than in that Carry On film marathon they had when they lived together.

'Hey,' Phichit peers at Yuri, looks concerned. Finally taking it seriously, Yuri thinks, maybe about to offer some actually helpful advice. 'You are so red. You don't even look like a person any more... You sort of look like a tomato with hair and glasses. It's weird.'

'You are an asshole!' Yuri snaps, but Phichit is too delighted with himself to let it affect him.

'Just relax, Yuri, seriously,' Phichit offers, finally, once he has recovered from the giggles. 'He is always suggesting sleepovers and bathhouse trips, he is constantly draped all over you, and he likes you so much. So just chill out. You're acting like a maiden about to be ravished.'

'You've been reading regency romances again haven't you,' Yuri accuses.

'I have!' Phichit disappears momentarily off-screen and reappears with a hot pink paperback which depicts a bosomy woman swooning in the arms of someone who looks alarmingly like JJ. In fact, _is_ that JJ?

‘It’s JJ,’ Phichit says happily, as if he can read Yuri’s mind. ‘He modeled for them before he became famous. He’d _hate_ it if he knew I’d read them all, or bought copies for everyone I know.’

‘I don’t have a copy!’ Yuri says.

‘Yeah, they’re unsuitable for the likes of you, you’re too pure and innocent,’ he says airily. ‘But I sent Victor some! Anyway, bye,’ he logs off abruptly before Yuri can give full vent to his fury, and Yuri contents himself with digging around under his bed for something to comfort eat, settles on the bears in a forest chocolate bars which Victor brought over with him, and turns his nose up at the condensed milk tins. Even _he_ has standards.

It’s not like Yuri’s a virgin, or anything. It’s just he knows what he likes: gentle kissing, a little bit of fingering, sex in the missionary position. He wants to cuddle after, and have his hair stroked, maybe have his nipples licked. It’s not… overly exciting, he can admit. He gets calf cramp if he goes on top, and he’s too self-conscious for doggy style, and if he gets a blowjob he never knows what to do with his hands. No one like Victor will enjoy that kind of vanilla sex. Realistically, you can’t wear the costumes Victor does, get naked all the time like Victor does, have had as much sex as Victor has had, and be happy with a bit of tongue and some frottage.

Yuri is off his game at the rink the next day, head still too much into wondering what it will be like to have sex with Victor, how exactly he should go about doing it. His only route into seduction is pretending to be food, so it’s hardly surprising he’s struggling.

‘What’s going on, Yuri?’ Victor skates over after another fluffed jump.

‘I just can’t concentrate,’ he hangs his head.

Victor takes his hands, ‘Come on, skate with me,’ he says, simply. Hand in hand they do laps of the rink, faster and faster, until Yuri forgets everything apart from the touch of Victor’s fingers on his, the sensation of the ice beneath his feet, and the exhilaration of feeling like he’s flying.

When Victor lets go, Yuri completes his double axel jump with ease, a salchow, a toe loop. Victor is grinning at him when he finishes practicing, fusses over him, helps him stretch out his calves and his thigh muscles – which does not help Yuri’s state of mind – before taking off his skates for him.

‘I am perfectly capable of taking off my skates myself,’ he snaps, but Victor rolls his eyes.

‘Let me,’ he says, kneeling at Yuri’s feet, unlacing them slowly, pulling his boots off off, running his fingers over Yuri’s ankle, the arch of his foot, tugging his toe until Yuri giggles and kicks at him, making contact which sends Victor falling back on his ass, laughing.

‘You are beautiful when you forget to be afraid,’ Victor says. 

Yuri says nothing: every part of his body is focused on the fact that Victor is kneeling at his feet, gazing up at him as if he is something worth looking at.

A braver man would crouch next to Victor, put his hand under Victor’s chin, and kiss him gently. But no one has ever accused Yuri of being brave. Instead he does what he always does, flush beetroot red and turn away, scrambling into his old socks and sneakers and practically sprinting back to the onsen, leaving Victor to cycle back alone.

Victor probably thinks Yuri _hates_ him, not that he’s so tangled up in his fears over skating, and letting Victor down, and being a massive prude, that he’s too scared to be vulnerable to Victor.

Enough is enough, Yuri thinks, after melodramatically flopping around in his bed for an hour, considering talking to his sister, or mother, or anyone else and deeming it ‘mortifying’. He has one option only, one resource which won’t laugh at him: google. ‘How to seduce a man’ and ‘how to be seductive’ throw up a lot of hits from Cosmo, and Buzzfeed, and he reads eagerly.

Most of the Cosmo suggestions seem to really focus on you having boobs, he realizes. Sticking your boobs out, wearing a thong, that kind of thing. It’s all very nineties, he thinks, who even wears a thong nowadays.

He then falls down an internet blackhole and ends up on Reddit, where he begins to hate his own gender, and then tumblr, where he starts to question his. He even downloads one of the romance novels with JJ - _JJ!_ \- on the cover, and is terrified yet hysterical within five pages.

‘Her creamy bosom swelled into his hands, as he began to unlace her chemise.’

Yuri yelps, throws the kindle off his bed, considers putting it in the freezer for good measure, and buries his face in his pillow. He will never be able to seduce Victor. Sexy Victor, with his broad shoulders and long fingers, cheekbones you could cut yourself on, graceful and tall. Victor who probably acts like a cross between Christian Grey and the Marquis de Sade in the bedroom, laughing down at Yuri after he tells him he doesn’t want to be spanked. Victor discovering Yuri doesn’t even know what a chemise is, let alone how to unlace one. Victor realizing that Yuri is a boring lover, that whatever led him to offer to be Yuri’s coach, to try and lure Yuri into his room, was a momentary madness, nothing more.

Yuri eats more bears in a forest chocolate bars, comforts himself that Victor sees _something_ in him, brings him treats and snacks and pets him, watches him like there’s something there worth watching. 

Renewed in his fervor for his quest, he goes back online. And, like a beacon in the darkness, he stumbles across a hopeful looking page, which doesn’t suggest anything about giving someone a blowjob while eating an ice lolly, or cupping their balls while swooshing your hair back and forth over their abdomen.

According to this site – Vintage Romance for Modern Lovers – there are a few steps.  
_Hey there readers! We’ve had so many people write in to us telling us they want to seduce someone, but they don’t know how. So much of the advice out there is either horribly sexist and outdated, or implies that everyone wants to be some kind of sex god, or goddess. We at Vintage Romance for Modern Lovers believe that there is still a place for good old-fashioned romance, but wrapped in a modern bow. So read on, and tell us how your tips go down (or how you go down, if it comes to that). Modern lovers love to kiss and tell!_

The women who run it have cool tattoos, and cat-eye glasses, and the kind of clothes that make Yuri believe they probably know all about the sex. Not like him, eunuch-Yuri. He reads the tips with the focus he normally reserves for ice-skating, absorbs them, learns them by heart, and then makes his decision.

_Be confident!_

_Nothing is more attractive than confidence, and if you can’t make it on the first try, you can fake it until it feels natural. Shoulders back, head up, and be assertive. Wear the clothes which make you feel most attractive, and be honest about your own interests and passions – nothing is hotter than someone who knows what they care about._

Okay so this one isn’t that easy, but at least Yuri is very at home with what he likes: food and ice-skating. And Victor is aware of both of those. Being confident… well, not so much. But he can at least try. He makes two reservations (restaurant, and hotel), balks at his daring with the latter, suspects he will end up staying there alone, crying and watching Real Housewives.

He combs his hair back, takes off his T-shirt - which says ‘I like figure-skating and maybe well like 3 people’ - and puts on a button-down shirt, some nice slacks, tight-fitting. Even splashes on some aftershave.

Mari wrinkles her nose when he emerges from his room. ‘You smell like puberty,’ she says.

‘What?’

‘When you used to want to impress Yuuko you smelled like you’d bathed in cologne.’ She looks him up and down, ‘You look okay, though.’

‘Gee, thanks,’ he mutters, sarcastically.

‘But you’re wearing too much black. Makkachin is going to molt all over you.’ She disappears down the corridor, and he has to fight down the urge to go and change. 

He takes a deep breath before knocking on Victor’s bedroom door. Victor slides it open, peers round it. He’s just wearing a towel, droplets of water from his wet hair are travelling down his chest, down to… Yuri gulps, forces his eyes back to Victor’s face.

‘Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?’ He asks, all in a rush.

‘We have dinner together every night,’ Victor says, quizzically.

‘Yes but dinner you-and-I, you know, just us, maybe at a restaurant, I-’

‘You mean, like a date?’ Victor interrupts, wholeheartedly enthusiastic suddenly. He takes in Yuri’s outfit, his slicked back hair, gazes at him until Yuri feels like he’ll have to hold on the doorframe or his legs are going to buckle. How is it that Victor is nearly naked, and Yuri is fully clothed, yet Victor’s stare makes him feel totally undone.

Victor is looking at him expectantly and Yuri realizes he hasn’t answered, has probably been standing there closing and opening his mouth like a goldfish instead of the confident young man he’s pretending to be.

‘Yes, like a date,’ he tries for assured but it comes out aggressive. ‘8 o’clock, I’ll meet you out front.’ The assured front crumbles, ‘Is that okay? Only if you want to? We don’t have to, I know Makkachin’s been antsy lately and you might want to stay with him and-’

Victor puts his finger on Yuri’s lips, gently, to shush him. Which would be infuriating if it wasn’t horribly sexy. ‘Of course I will be there. I would be delighted to spend the evening with you.’ 

Yuri knows – without looking – that Victor (sex god Victor) is watching him walk back down the corridor, so tries for shoulders back, head up, hip swinging, like he’s a contestant on America’s Next Top Model. He fears he just looks constipated instead.

He texts Phichit. ‘I am going on a date with Victor.’ 

Phichit starts typing back immediately, a stream of emoji: shocked face, peaches, eggplants, water droplets. Then ‘what if he ravishes you’ followed by a load of screenshots of passages from one of the JJ regency romances.

Yuri glares at his phone, Phichit is literally the worst, sends back ten angry cat faces and a hamster followed by a bomb, a knife, and an axe.

Phichit finally replies with ‘lololol, stop being a baby, you will have an amazing night. I believe in you.’

Yuri stares at his phone, waiting for the punchline, refusing to accept this as sincere. Sure enough seconds later comes one more picture. It’s the front cover of ‘The Virgin and the Rake’ but Phichit has (badly) photoshopped Yuri’s head on to the swooning, busty woman, and Victor’s onto the pirate. Sadly, Victor suits being a pirate, even if his neck doesn’t line up entirely with the outfit.

Yuri sends back a photo of one of Phichit’s hamsters, followed by a picture of a noose, then switches his phone to silent.

He primps in front of the mirror a little longer, following step two, _Dress for success!_. He combs his hair again, splashes water on his hot cheeks, fiddles with his cuffs. 

_Here at Vintage Romance for Modern Lovers, we believe that true sexiness comes from within, which is why confidence is most important. But, as they say, clothes maketh the man, and wearing a cool outfit can certainly help give you a little spring in your step, and help you with your seduction. Play up the aspects you like the best, and if you know what he, or she, likes best, emphasize those assets! Is he an ass man? Then pull on some figure-hugging jeans. Maybe she likes your legs? Get that pencil skirt out. But we’re betting it doesn’t really matter what you wear… if they like you, they’ll like all of you._

Yuri undoes and then does back up the top two buttons of his shirt what feels like twenty times, before finally leaving them open. He studies himself, takes deep, steadying breaths, tries to remind himself that Victor obviously likes him, that Victor finds him attractive, finds excuses to touch Yuri all the time, that Victor listens to him more closely than anyone ever has before. 

Victor is already waiting outside, wearing a grey shirt and slim-fitting black jeans, his exquisitely-tailored coat unbuttoned. He presents Yuri with a bouquet of flowers, and a kiss on the cheek.

‘Flowers? When did you have time to get these?’

‘You should always bring a date flowers, Yuri,’ he says, airily, not answering the question. ‘Now where are we going?’

Yuri takes him to a steak restaurant, which is super fancy, orders a carafe of Italian red wine, tries to act like he goes to these sorts of places all the time. That going on a date with Victor Nikiforov is totally normal, and not horrendously anxiety-inducing. The table cloth is very white and it will be extremely obvious of Yuri spills red wine all over it, what was he thinking, he should have just ordered soda water.

‘Hey,’ Victor’s hand on his wrist is gentle. ‘What’s wrong? A date is supposed to be fun, not stressful.’ Victor strokes his fingers across Yuri’s wrist in a way which is probably supposed to be calming but just sends his pulse racing. _Make physical contact_ he reminds himself, and reaches out with his other hand, laces their fingers together, feels shocked at his own bravery.

Victor raises an eyebrow, ‘are you okay?’

‘Of course I’m okay, do I not look okay? Why would I not be okay?’ He knows he’s babbling, takes a deep breath, thinks of the advice to be himself, be confident. ‘You just make me very nervous,’ he admits, finally, doesn’t make eye contact, addresses his comment to Victor’s thumb, which is still stroking circles on his bare wrist. ‘I want to get everything right with you, and I can’t, and that scares me.’

‘Just being like this, just holding your hand, feels very right to me,’ Victor kisses Yuri’s fingertips and Yuri’s toes curl. Ugh, Victor should be illegal. He should be arrested for sins against Yuri’s virtue, against _everyone_ ’s virtue.

‘How do you always know what to say?’ Yuri finally looks up at Victor, whose expression is soft, open. 

‘I just say what is in my heart, Yuri. Even if it isn’t what people want to hear, it is always true to who I am.’

‘I guess it’s a lot easier to be true to who you are when you’re a gold-medal-winning sex god,’ Yuri mutters.

‘You think I’m a sex god?’ Victor looks insufferably pleased, ignoring everything else Yuri has said.

‘Half the world thinks you’re a sex god.’

‘Only half?’ Victor looks ruffled, momentarily, and then smiles. ‘Ah, I suppose the other half doesn’t watch figure-skating.’ He beams at Yuri. ‘I think you’re wonderful, and I am very glad to be here with you, I thought you’d never go on a date with me.’ 

Yuri fights the urge to look away, remembers that eye contact is key. _That’s right, modern lovers, nothing is sexier than what can be conveyed with eye contact – it speaks of trust, intimacy, and desire._ ‘I’m very glad to be here with you, too. I’m sorry I always run away.’

‘I quite like the chase,’ Victor’s smile is wolfish. 

Yuri’s stomach fizzes, but it’s with excitement, rather than anxiety. He swallows. The waiter takes their order, and Victor still doesn’t let go of his hand, his wrist. His caresses are slow, but Yuri can feel them all over his body, feels the weight of Victor’s eyes on him, tries to see himself the way Victor does. Not Yuri-the-failure, Yuri-the-boring-lover: just Yuri. Sexy.

They reluctantly let go of one another when the food arrives. Yuri is conscious not to drop any on the tablecloth, to chew it slowly rather than inhale it, to taste and enjoy it. The wine is good, but he’s careful with that as well – he doesn’t want to drink it too fast, to ruin the night by doing something mortifying.

They talk about skating, about food, about people they know, books they have read, films they have seen. The more they talk, the less Victor becomes untouchable, the more he becomes real, tangible, someone Yuri can see himself seducing.

‘Did you know JJ used to model for romance novels?’ He asks Victor, wondering if Phichit actually did send a copy to him, or if he’s just trolling Yuri.

‘Oh yes!’ Victor’s whole face lights up. ‘I received an anonymous parcel recently with three books in! _Captured by the Incorrigible Rake_ is my favourite. JJ quite suits breeches, and long boots. I’ve never seen so many synonyms for ‘penis’ before though, and some of the passages, well,’ he frowns, ‘unless his penis can fit round doorways I’m not entirely sure how they would be possible.’

Yuri chokes on his wine and it turns into a coughing fit, which results in Victor coming over to him and practically giving him the Heimlich maneuver, which is mortifying and also slightly arousing: Yuri does not know what that fact says about his psyche. When he has recovered – although the starched white linens never will – Victor gives him a glass of water, watches him sip it.

‘I’m sorry I used the word ‘penis’,’ he says, when Yuri has safely put the glass down. ‘Or was it mention of me liking JJ in breeches that upset you? Because I can assure you I would far rather see you in breeches than JJ.’ Victor’s smile is sunny.

‘Do you enjoy making me choke?’ Yuri says, weakly.

‘No, not really, but it is quite fun to see you blush. I guess I won’t tell you about the contents of the book if just the word ‘penis’ sets you off. I definitely won’t mention his throbbing member, for example.’ Victor’s expression is innocent, but it makes Yuri laugh, and Victor smiles in relief. ‘I like to make you laugh. You relax when you laugh.’

‘I guess,’ Yuri says, fiddling with his napkin. ‘There are,’ he takes a deep breath, thinks of the tips, tries to be sexy, ‘other ways to relax me.’

‘Oh?’ Victor’s expression is polite.

Yuri thinks of rules five and six of seduction: being upfront, talking about fantasies. ‘I like kissing,’ he says, tips his chin up determinedly, meets Victor’s wide-eyed gaze.

‘ _Oh,_ ’ Victor’s expression is anything but polite.

‘And stroking my hair makes me very relaxed.’

‘And what if I didn’t want you relaxed?’ Victor’s eyes are heavy-lidded, expectant. Yuri can’t look away.

‘Then you could kiss my neck, or, my wrist, or… do anything you want with me,’ he finishes bravely.

‘Anything? That’s a little dangerous. You have no idea what I might want to do.’ 

Yuri thinks of everything he has read recently, of outlandish sexual techniques, costumes, role-playing, wonders what Victor will say.

Victor must notice his nervous expression then, takes Yuri’s hand, presses it to his chest. ‘Can you feel my heart beat? It’s so fast when you speak to me like this, when I feel like you might let me hold you. I don’t need anything more than that to excite me.’

Yuri feels like he might cry, exhales a little shakily. ‘But I want to do more.’

‘If you _want_ to do more it’s a different story, but you mustn’t feel you have to change to please me.’

Victor gestures to the waiter and they split the bill in silence: Yuri keeps sneaking looks at Victor’s face (at his mouth) but he seems wholly focused on paying. Everything seems weighted, his fingers as he pulls his credit card out, the flex of his forearm as he picks up his jacket. He places his hand in the small of Yuri’s back - a gesture Yuri normally hates but now makes his stomach tangle - as they head out the door. 

‘Where are we going now, Yuri? Home?’ 

‘I booked a hotel,’ Yuri says, his courage failing him suddenly. ‘But you don’t have to come with me, we could just go back and I’ll see you for skating practice tomorrow, anyway, thanks for a nice evening, bye.’ He jams his hands in his pockets and starts to briskly walk away. He doesn’t get very far before Victor catches him.

‘You booked a hotel?’

‘My bedroom has quite a lot of embarrassing memories associated with it,’ Yuri mumbles. ‘I used to have posters of you on the walls. It’d be a bit weird to French kiss while you’re being looked down upon by photos of yourself.’

Victor looks considering, ‘I’d probably quite like it.’

Yuri snorts, ‘Narcissist.’

‘Narcissus was supposed to be very beautiful, so I suppose the comparison is fair,’ Victor’s smile is smug. ‘I would like very much to go to a hotel with you, but we don’t have to do any more than we have done already. We can just talk. Or watch infomercials. I really like infomercials.’

How is this his life, Yuri thinks. Inviting Victor to a hotel for seduction finally, and Victor obviously worrying he’ll scare Yuri away. He must think Yuri’s some kind of weirdo, not a worldly adult who has done extensive research into complicated-looking sex.

‘We could watch porn,’ Yuri says, suddenly, provocatively. ‘

Victor’s eyebrows disappear into his – healthy, abundant – hairline. ‘You want to watch porn with me?’

‘I don’t know, isn’t that the kind of thing people do in hotel rooms before they have sex?’

Victor frowns, takes Yuri’s hand. ‘I wouldn’t really know.’

‘You wouldn’t?’

‘I don’t really make a habit of having sex in hotel rooms, Yuri. Or watching porn. Or whatever else you think I might want to do.’

Yuri sighs, ‘You don’t have to pretend. I’m not a virgin or anything, but I know people like you are way more experienced, and you’re going to expect me to be incredibly gymnastic, and have stamina for days, and know how to striptease, or dress as a French maid.’

‘People like me?’ 

Victor’s tone is dangerous but Yuri blunders on. ‘You know, someone as hot as you are, you’re a total pin-up, and I expect you’re used to tantric sex – and all I know about tantric sex is that Sting likes it – and your partner head-standing against the wall while deep-throating you, and wearing a butt-plug.’

Yuri finds himself pushed against the wall, Victor’s finger firmly in the center of his chest. ‘Yuri, you talk too much. And you make a lot of assumptions. Do you know what I like to do in bed? Really?

‘No,’ Yuri admits, suddenly very aware of how cross Victor looks. It’s an expression normally reserved for when he fluffs a jump, or is caught raiding the fridge.

‘People assume a lot of things about me. And I would have thought you, of all people, would know how rarely a person measures up to the way they appear. The only way you will find out what I like in bed, rather than driving yourself crazy with imaginings, is to take me to bed, and to ask me. Idiot.’ 

‘Oh,’ Yuri says. Suddenly feeling very silly.

Victor steps back, hunches his shoulders, looks off into the distance. He still looks like he’s stepped straight off a poster, Yuri thinks, even when he’s mad as hell. 

Yuri reaches for him, takes both his hands, pushes him back against the wall. Victor’s face is still guarded. ‘So what do you like? Apart from infomercials.’

Victor turns away, but Yuri persists, ‘Because me, for example. I like my ears being nibbled, and I’d really really like to bite your thigh.’

Victor says, ‘Yuri,’ in a strangled voice. ‘You are infuriating.’

‘I know,’ Yuri says, resting his forehead against Victor’s chest, letting his coat muffle the words. ‘But I’m just very good at psyching myself out.’

Victor kisses the top of his head, sighs. ‘I like handjobs, Yuri, and I like cuddling, and bathing together, and pillow talk. And most of all, I like _you_.’

‘You do?’

‘Yes, I’ve seen you in pirate pajamas, crying over telenovelas, and I still want you. You could probably kiss like a washing machine and I’d still like it.’

Yuri laughs. ‘I’ve been researching how to seduce you.’

‘Well, I’d say that research hasn’t been overly successful so far.’

‘Oh, I don’t know,’ Yuri says, tipping his head up, and claiming Victor’s mouth in a soft kiss. Victor slides his hand to Yuri’s jaw, deepens the kiss, sucks Yuri’s tongue into his mouth. ‘I think it’s worked out pretty well.’

*** 

_Share your fantasies. That’s right, even old-fashioned guys and gals should share what makes them tick. Maybe you want to dress up in rubber, or maybe you like to do it with the lights off. That’s okay! Share these things with your partner, and if they want to try them too, that’s great. But you’ll never know unless you ask, will you?_

Yuri is naked, gasping, Victor still infuriatingly fully-clothed, having taken what feels like literal years to undress Yuri. Turns out a fully-dressed Victor kneeling between his spread legs is indeed one of his fantasies. Victor is licking his hipbone, sliding slicked-up long fingers behind Yuri’s balls, finger-fucking him agonizingly slowly, lube everywhere, while Yuri is capable of saying nothing except ‘yes’ and ‘more’ and ‘there’.

Victor looks thoroughly pleased with himself, the sound of the shopping channel in the background drowning out Yuri’s moans so the neighbors don’t complain.

‘You are intoxicating,’ Victor says. ‘May I suck your dick?’ It’s oddly polite, and crude, all at once, and Yuri gets the giggles, which makes Victor look affronted momentarily, before smiling.

‘Should I have said please?’

‘It’s more you asking my permission for something which I have been fantasizing about since I was a teenager.’

‘I’m always polite,’ Victor shrugs before licking the head of Yuri’s dick neatly, then taking it further into his mouth. He tries to swallow too much and it makes him cough, pull off, eyes watering. ‘I’m sorry,’ he says, ruefully, wiping the corner of his mouth. ‘I am not very good at this, I am trying to impress you and it makes me anxious.’

Yuri knows he loves him then, watching him vulnerable and awkward, in a way he never knew Victor could be. ‘Please will you stop trying to show off, and come and kiss me, and fuck me?’ Yuri feels intoxicated with his own daring.

Victor undresses faster than Yuri knew possible, pulls Yuri onto his chest, kisses him and kisses him, until they’re both moaning, pushing against one another, Victor hard against Yuri’s hip. 

Yuri sits up, grabs his wallet, ruefully checks the expiration date of the condom, is surprised that moths don’t fly out when he unwraps it. He helps Victor slide it down his erection, greedily taking in Victor’s gasps of pleasure, watching avidly as he fucks into the loose grip of Yuri’s fingers.

‘I haven’t done this for a while,’ Yuri tells him, but he’s so relaxed and pliant, Victor has been fingering him for what feels like _hours_.

Victor kneels between his legs, one hand in Yuri’s hair. ‘Tell me if you want me to stop,’ he says.

‘No chance of that,’ Yuri smiles. ‘I want you inside me.’

Victor’s dick is a hot pressure against his hole and then he slides in slowly, Yuri letting his legs slide open before wrapping them round Victor’s hips, dragging his nails down Victor’s back, hard enough to leave marks.

‘You feel so good,’ Victor says, his face agonized. He barely moves, just grinds in slowly, Yuri’s dick trapped between them, leaking all over Victor’s stomach. Victor kneels up after a while, starts fucking him harder, Yuri touching himself, knowing he’s making a lot of noise, Victor inside him a throbbing weight.

‘Yuri,’ Victor sounds pained.

‘Yes, what, is it okay?’

‘I want to come. I know you should come first, but it just feels too good.’

Yuri knows his smile is soft, ‘I want you to come Victor, please,’ he pulls Victor’s head down, kisses him, sucks his bottom lip. ‘You feel so good, I want to do this again and again.’ He feels Victor shudder, bury himself fully inside Yuri, set blunt teeth against Yuri’s shoulder.

‘I am not the sex god you thought,’ Victor says, ruefully, as he pulls out, carefully knots the condom, before pushing his fingers back inside Yuri, finger-fucking him as Yuri thrusts into his own hand mindlessly.

‘I wouldn’t say that,’ he stutters out, as Victor crooks his fingers, smiles a wicked smile. This smile is not the one the public sees, the one intended to charm, but the real one, slightly crooked, reserved for Yuri.

‘I want you to come for me, Yuri, and then I want to lick you clean,’ Victor says, leaning over, rubbing his tongue over the head of Yuri’s dick, bumping against Yuri’s clumsy fingers until he has no choice but to yell, convulse, and come, watching as Victor chases every trace of come with his tongue, smiles at him, stretches catlike and content.

Victor lies with his head on Yuri’s stomach, kissing it every so often, murmuring sweet nothings in Russian against Yuri’s skin.

‘Victor?’ Yuri feels fucked out and blissful, any nerves rolled away in an endorphin haze. 

He raises his head after one more gentle bite of Yuri’s abdomen. ‘Yes, my love?’

‘I don’t want our relationship to just be about skating. I want you after this is over, I always want you by my side, even if you’re not my coach any longer.’ It’s the bravest thing Yuri has ever said, he thinks, scarier than competing, than jumping and risking landing badly, ending his career in broken bones.

‘I know,’ says Victor. ‘I want that too.’

*** 

The next day Yuri feels slightly embarrassed to be walking home in the same clothes he was wearing the night before, is wholly prepared for Mari to make a comment as they slink back in, hand in hand.

She’s having a cigarette outside. ‘You dirty stop-out,’ she says, taking in his crumpled clothes, and Victor’s extremely pleased expression.

‘I’m 23,’ he sputters. ‘I’m allowed to stay out all night.’

‘I’m just pleased you finally got some,’ she says. ‘I was worried your penis would wither and fall off from disuse.’

‘Ugh, charming,’ he says, but she pulls him into a hug and ruffles his hair.

When he gets to his room he boots up his MacBook and logs back on to Vintage Romance for Modern Lovers. He reads their final paragraph again:

_Be upfront with the one you want, it’s the only way to be. There’s no point pretending to be someone you’re not, just for the sake of a roll in the hay. You hate your neck being kissed? Tell them. You’re only interested in flings, not relationships? Let them know. You love them? You’ve gotta spill the beans! Good luck, vintage romance fans, we’re rooting for you._

He thinks of Victor, laughing in his arms, agreeing to stay with Yuri wherever, whatever. And then he sends them an email, just one word, eloquent in its brevity: ‘thanks’.


End file.
